The Stars and The Moon
by Persian4Ever
Summary: My first true AAMRN. First two chapters which are quite short.3rd coming soon!(Please R&R!)


The Stars  
  
The stars. Misty had been staring at them for hours on end, not able to sleep. Her mind was a mess, and they seemed to comfort her, as she was alone. The redhead's eyes were as scarlet as her hair from crying, no, sobbing. It had been a long night and she had told her story to the star. She thought about how happy and glee she was only a bit ago, only an hour's time...  
  
It was a warm, clear evening. The amber sun was just setting to the west, casting a warn, rosy glow on the surrounding area. Misty sat in a small clearing in the dense forest along with Brock, Ash, Pikachu and Togepi. They had been traveling for hours, meeting a few trainers on the way. They were on the island of Johto and the trainers seemed to be a lot tougher...and a lot smarter at that. Ash had been defeated rather quickly by a young man and his Hoot-Hoot and was in rather a bad mood. This is where the trouble started..  
  
"I could of beaten him! I really could! It was just his lucky day..that's all.." Ash remarked, glaring at the ground. Misty took this moment to insult Ash, as it seemed too perfect. "Well if you used your head as more than something to rest your hat upon, you might of!" She couldn't help but grin smartly and hotly. That was one of her best insults, in her opinion. She never meant them, but she had fun saying them. Ash was just soo much more cute when he was mad, annoyed, or just pissed. Misty waited for Ash's remark. Ash spat at Misty, "Well, it would work a lot better if you weren't always following me! A man's brain always works horribly when a woman is around!". Misty was taken aback. As she peered around at the rest of the party of people and pokémon, she thought about that rather sexist comment. Did that really come out of Ash's mouth? Ash, the one her heart adored? Her bottom lip trembled as she tried her best to keep it steady. "Well..does that mean you don't want me around?" Ash began to shoot out words. Words that he didn't even hear or think of. They just came out of his mouth. "Yes! I never wanted you around in the first place! In fact, I would be happy if I never saw you again!" A hot, silver tear ran down Misty's face and rolled off her chin. She looked at her feet, as she could not look up at Ash's warm, brown eyes, thinking they might be red. Her brain knew that wasn't her Ash talking but as it tried to convince her heart, it just wouldn't work. With her heart feeling like it died, she grabbed her bag and sped off, leaving Togepi. Never did she look back. Never. She just ran until she could no longer. She stopped and cried. That's where she was now...  
  
Misty sniffed and rubbed her eyes and stared back up at the stars. In her eyes, Ash was one of those stars. She thought he would always be there for her, looking down. But, as stars do, he had burnt out. So did she want to relight him, but that was impossible. And as Ash had burnt out, so did her heart. Forever. She knew she would never meet another star. Nor would her star come back. Something's should never be took, like the shine of a star, or the life of a heart.  
  
The Moon  
  
The moon. Ash stared up at it from his hiding in a small grotto he had found in the side of a small hill. It was lightly raining coldly and the clouds were thin, creating a ghostly glow where the moon was sitting. Ash thought about Misty who was outside in the cool rain, freezing, just like his heart. It had froze when those words that made Misty run crossed his lips and lit up the air, as if lightning had stuck them. He didn't know what he was saying but he did and that was all that mattered. Of course he didn't mean them! They were just…there and said..Nothing more. They were not thought over nor were they real, they were just words and nothing more. Ash thought about how he had left running a few minutes after Misty, leaving Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi, all which looked a crossed between dumbstruck and shocked. He had run, run every which way, searching for his second half, which rested in possession of Misty. This was yesterday, and now today, Ash was lost in more ways than one. First he was just plain lost but he didn't worry about that, since he was pretty used to it by now. He also had left his pokéballs back at camp, which he considered, lost. And finally, his mind and heart were lost in a heated battle of rage verses pain. The mind was losing and the heart was taking a server beating, also losing. The mind kept saying,"Stop! Turn back! Others will come.!" The heart on the other hand was yelling, "Find her! She is part of you! Part of me!! You love her!!" Love. What a strong word. To Ash, being 14, the word love in his eyes was very strong but he didn't care! He trusted his heart and he had followed it since day one of his pokémon journey and it has brought him so many wondrous things, Misty for example. "I must find her!" Ash yelled rather loudly, not meaning to. The walls of the grotto rattled with the sound as it echoed about. When the rain stopped, he would be off again, following his heart.  
  
Next morning arrived soon, after a sleepless night. With the rain dripping on his head from the sodden ceiling of the grotto, it was almost impossible to sleep but that's not what kept him up. His frozen heart was chilling him to the bone and was making him suffer for his wrongdoing. He needed to defrost it soon and quickly! The faster he did the better! The faster he found Misty, the faster it would defrost…he hoped.  
  
Ash trudged through the sunny forest, which glistened with droplets of rainwater on the trees. The sound of birds and bugs drifted through the air. A hope of Misty screaming because of a bug crossed his mind, but nothing came of it. The sun was setting again; the familiar rosy glow surrounded the area. A clearing appeared and a perfect view of the sunset. Oh how Ash wished Misty was there with him. The glow reminded Ash of her hair, the perfect shade of red. The remaining streak of blue sky lingered with the thought of Misty's eyes. Ash could stare into her aqua-blue eyes the rest of his life for all he cared. But he was afraid he would never see those eyes again. What if something bad happened to her? Oh Ash would never forgive himself if something did. As Ash continued to watch the sun set, a glimmering tear rolled from one eye and down his face. Ash didn't bother to brush it away.  
  
An hour passed and the moon had risen full. Ash sat there and stared at it. His emotions felt like they were thrown at a wall at a high speed and exploded. The moon made him feel a tiny bit better. He knew, or at least hoped, that Misty was looking at the same moon, somewhere. Misty was almost like the moon. Ash, since on his journey, has seen the moon in many forums. New, crescent, half, full. All different, but the same moon. Ash had also seen Misty in many different forums. Happy, sad, mad, terror. All different, but still the same Misty that he loved. Ash hoped Misty was just hidden behind a cloud and would show her beautiful face again, but nobody could ever be sure. The weather in his heart could be stormy forever and that moon would never show again. He sure hoped the weather would clear and the moon would find its way back in the sky.  



End file.
